Prison Guard
Story The Proto-Truk flies through space, approaching the Plumbers Academy. Elektra has a smirk on her face. John: Huh. Didn’t know you could smile. Elektra: Oh, ha, ha. The majority of my Hunters are still in the academy, so it will be good to see them. John: Surprised that they haven’t graduated with flying colors and scattered themselves across the galaxy by now. They arrive at the base, where they are greeted by Phoebe, wearing a red Plumbers’ outfit. Elektra is ecstatic, as the two hug each other. Elektra: Phoebe! How’ve you been? Phoebe: Doing alright. Made Alpha Squad, but most of us did. I’ve been assigned as Magister Hulka’s personal assistant. Elektra: Assistant?! As in running for coffee? Phoebe: More like training recruits. Elektra: And torturing boys. Phoebe: (Smiling) Just like we used to. John: Whew! Think I dodged a bullet there. Phoebe looks surprised, as if seeing John for the first time. Phoebe: John. John: (Nodding) Phoebe. Magister Hulka wanted to see us? Phoebe: Right. Come with me. Phoebe leads John and Elektra down the corridor, where there’s a commotion. Solid Plugg runs down the hall, the Hunters giving chase. One slides in front, grabbing Solid Plugg’s legs. However, Plugg keeps running, as more girls jump on him, not slowing down. Solid Plugg: Haha! You can’t stop me! Phoebe pulls out a crossbow looking weapon, firing an arrow. Solid Plugg dodges, as the Hunters let go. The arrow curves back around, hitting Solid Plugg in the butt. He grunts, and falls, fast asleep. John: (Whistles) Why don’t you have a cool weapon like that? Elektra: Oh, shut it. Phoebe: Alright girls. Bring him back to Hulka. John: Uh, let me get this one. It’ll take less time. As him being here raises an interesting question. Elektra: How’d he get in? John raises his hand, causing Solid Plugg to float, as he keeps moving his hand. Phoebe: That’s why you’re here. The group arrives in the Null Projector Room, where Hulka was waiting. He smiles. Hulka: There’s my favorite student! John: Good to see you too, Hulka. Hulka: I was talking to Elektra. John: Oh. Ouch. Elektra: It’s an honor to see you too, sir. What’s the situation? Hulka: Incarcecon has been shut down. We got a signal from the Null Void saying they’ve initiated a lockdown. Which made me wonder. John: How’d Plugg get out if there’s a lockdown? You want us to go in and find out the problem. Hulka: And take that guy back in while you’re at it. John: Right. Hulka: Phoebe, get the Projector on. Phoebe: Sir! Phoebe goes over to the console, activating the Null Void Projector. John chucks Solid Plugg into the portal, as he walks in. Elektra follows afterwards. End Scene The portal opens in the Null Void, right outside Incarcecon. Solid Plugg hits the ground, groggy. John and Elektra come through. Elektra: Why didn’t we send Vilgax here? John: There’s been problems here. Which I think have come to fruition. Elektra: Any plans on getting in? John: It’s not metal I can bend. So. John turns into Big Chill, as he picks Solid Plugg up, straining. Big Chill: Agh! This guy is, heavy! Elektra: Not so confident now, huh? Elektra hops on Big Chill’s back, as he floats, flying through the wall. They make it inside Incarcecon, as Big Chill drops Solid Plugg, reverting. Elektra was still on his back, arms wrapped around him. She freaks, as she jumps off, causing John to stumble forward, hitting the wall. He backs off, rubbing his nose. John: Ah. Thanks for that. They hear footsteps, as John and Elektra hide down a hallway. John uses Earthbending and drags Solid Plugg behind them. Several Guard Robots come walking around, which were tall and round like blobs, with large fingers. They walk down the hall, going past John and Elektra. Elektra: So the base is locked down, yet the Guard Robots are all on high alert. Like they’re looking for something. John: Something’s up. Solid Plugg gives off a big yawn, John and Elektra looking at him. Behind them were more security drones, raising their hands, ready to fire. John: Oh, man! John swings his arms around, swinging Solid Plugg at the Robots, which open fire. Solid Plugg takes them with no harm, as John has Plugg punch through them. Solid Plugg: (Groggily) Hey! I’m not a puppet! Elektra turns, firing blaster shots at the robots from the main hall, which had turned around. John causes Plugg to spin, slamming him into the Robots, knocking them back. The Guard robots get back up, barely dented. Elektra: Transform or something already! John chucks Solid Plugg away, as he turns into Shocksquatch. He shoots lightning from his hands, electrocuting and destroying the Guard Robots he was fighting. Solid Plugg gets up, cheering. Solid Plugg: Ha! Free! Solid Plugg charges Shocksquatch, who shoots lightning at him. Solid Plugg resists the lightning, then he jumps and tackles Shocksquatch, pushing him out of the way. Solid Plugg runs past the Guard Robots, as Elektra uses bow mode, firing energy arrows into the Guard Robots’ eyes. Elektra: You let him get away?! Shocksquatch: You know how hard it is to keep one enemy on the ropes while there are enemies attacking?! We can track him later! Shocksquatch runs forward on all fours, ramming the Guard Robots with lightning. He pushes through them, as they give chase to Solid Plugg. A Guard Robot releases an extinguisher foam, drenching Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: Agh! (He tries to produce lightning, which fails.) A Guard Robot goes after Shocksquatch, as Gorvan appears, tackling it into the wall. Shocksquatch then turns into Jury Rigg, laughing manically. Jury Rigg: BREAK! BREAK, BREAK, BREAK! Jury Rigg runs, dismantling the Guard Robot at a blinding speed. Gorvan punches another Guard Robot several times, as Elektra keeps the remaining ones at bay. Jury Rigg then runs in, dismantling them. Jury Rigg stands on top of the debris pile, laughing. Jury Rigg: That’s how it’s done! Jury Rigg hops down, reverting. John: Thanks. You are? Gorvan: Gorvan. One of the guards here. The last surviving one. Elektra: How’d you survive? With your size, they should’ve spotted you easy. Gorvan: Gee, thanks. John: What happened? Gorvan: Someone broke in and freed the prisoners. They’ve taken over, but I managed to disable the Null Void Projector by taking a part. No more can get free. John: I can get it working again. Take me there. Gorvan: Right. Follow me. Gorvan walks off, John and Elektra not moving. Elektra: A trap? John: Undoubtedly. Elektra: We following? John: Absolutely. End Scene Gorvan leads John and Elektra into the prison yard, the yard was littered with decaying corpses. John: This wasn’t a riot. It was a massacre. Elektra: There were females in this group. They shall pay. The doors slam shut and lock behind them. Gorvan looks confused, while John and Elektra are unsurprised. John: Who’s in control of this place now? Voice: That would be me. The group looks up, seeing Slix Vigma floating in the air. Elektra: The auction house robot? John: Still a criminal mastermind. Slix Vigma: One that can control all electronic systems. I am in complete control of this base. John: Then why not simply turn the Projector back on so you can get out? Slix Vigma: Because we knew who they would send to fix it. And who could pass up the chance to eliminate you once and for all? Elektra: Apparently a lot of them. You’re all alone. Slix Vigma: Says who? One by one, other villains start coming out of the unlocked cells. Bubble Helmet, Fistina, Thunderpig, Solid Plugg, Ssserpent, the Vreedle Brothers and more Guard Robots surround the room on the second floor, all smiling as they stare them down. Elektra: John. John: Yeah. They're all grunts. Ssserpent: You dare compare us to sssome lowlives? Octagon: That will be an underestimation that will lead you to an untimely and most gruesome demise. Rhomboid: Most horribly. Thunderpig: Let me at him! He ate my father! Solid Plugg: Uh, I didn’t know he was that bad. Bubble Helmet: He might as well be. Fistina: Enough with pointless talking! Let us get with the smashing already! Elektra: Agreed. John: Gorvan, you’ve got the part, right? Gorvan: Yeah. John: Get it to the Projector Room, contact Magister Hulka, and get reinforcements. We’ll need guards here anyway. We’ll cover you. John turns into Armodrillo, as he pumps his jackhammers into the ground, causing the entire room to shake, the villains distorted. Solid Plugg falls forward, breaking through the railing. Slix Vigma, floating, was unaffected. Slix Vigma: Attack! Solid Plugg gets up, charging at Armodrillo. Bubble Helmet, Thunderpig, the Vreedles and Guard Robots rain down energy blasts, Elektra forming an energy shield. Gorvan jumps into the air, tackling Slix Vigma out of the air. Armodrillo stops his attacks, and punches Solid Plugg, sending him straight through a Guard Robot. Slix Vigma: Don’t relent! Go at full force! Elektra fires a cable, pulling herself up to the second level. She spins the Proto-Tool into staff mode, swinging it at Bubble Helmet. He wields his blaster staffs, swinging them to defend against Elektra’s barrage of attacks. Fistina runs at Elektra, shooting a rocket fist at Elektra. Elektra deflects it, but it comes back around, Elektra still knocking it away. Armodrillo swings his fist, punching the air. The air cracks, as a shockwave travels through the air, the second level fracturing. Ssserpent and Thunderpig fall to the first floor, as several Guard Robots are destroyed. Ssserpent slithers forward, spitting acid at Armodrillo. Armodrillo punches the ground, an earth column denting the ground, forming a pillar that takes the acid, melting it to reveal the rock. Thunderpig: You ate my father! Prepare to die! Thunderpig! Thunderpig jumps to hammer his arms into Armodrillo. Armodrillo spins, punching Thunderpig away, crashing into Bubble Helmet, Elektra jumping over the two. Elektra trips Fistina, and knocks her over the railing. Elektra: Serves you right! Rhomboid hits Elektra in the back of the head with his large blaster, knocking her over the side. Armodrillo squeezes his hands, the rock turning to sand. Armodrillo thrusts his hand towards Elektra, his jackhammer pumping. The sand flies over, cushioning and catching Elektra, putting her down gently. Rhomboid the points his blaster at Elektra. Rhomboid: Whoo-wee! Gonna blow you up real good! Rhomboid fires at Elektra, who recovers enough to roll away. Elektra: Again?! This is pathetic, Elektra. Octagon shoots his blaster at Gorvan, who was wrestling a Guard Robot. Rhomboid joins him, upset that Elektra wasn’t blown up. Gorvan chucks the Guard Robot at the Vreedle Brothers, as Elektra fires a pod at the Guard Robot. It hits the Guard Robot as it crashes into the Vreedle Brothers, it creating a powerful explosion. When the smoke fades, the Vreedle Brothers were gone. Armodrillo: Elektra! What have I told you about killing people?! Elektra: Those two regenerate! It doesn’t count! Ssserpent wraps his tail around Elektra, squeezing her. She places the Proto-Tool on her shoulder, which points at Ssserpent, firing an energy shot at his face. Ssserpent hisses, as he backs off. Gorvan runs through an open door, Slix Vigma chasing him. Elektra: We need a new tactic! That guy’s not to be trusted. Armodrillo: Agreed. Get your helmet on. Elektra presses a button on her shoulder, her helmet activating. Her hair is pulled in, as her head is encompassed, the visor showing Elektra’s face. Armodrillo turns into Stinkfly, as he takes to the air. He releases a green gas cloud as he flies, which envelops the the enclosed room. Thunderpig, Ssserpent and Solid Plugg start coughing, the gas taking them down. Fistina activates a visor over her face, while Bubble Helmet was laughing, protected by his helmet. Bubble Helmet: Ha! What are you so upset about?! Stinkfly flies by, striking Bubble Helmet with his blade tail. Bubble Helmet crashes into a wall, as Stinkfly spits slime, trapping Bubble Helmet. Stinkfly: I think Elektra can handle the rest of this. Stinkfly flies through the gas, as he looks, seeing Elektra fighting Fistina with her tonfa. Stinkfly flies through the doorway that Gorvan and Slix Vigma went through. End Scene Gorvan makes it into the Null Void Projector room, Slix Vigma following with two Guard Robots. Gorvan: I’m warning you! I’m getting the Plumbers! Slix Vigma: Oh, that’s what I want you to do! This will let me out and leave these imbeciles in! Feedback stretches his antenna, the plugs plugging into the two Guard Robots. He drains their energy, as they fall. Slix Vigma turns, as Feedback comes out of the hallway, grabbing Slix with his hand. He starts absorbing his energy, Slix malfunctioning. Slix Vigma: What, what, what, are you doing? Feedback: Shutting you down, permanently. Slix Vigma powers down, as Feedback kicks it away. Gorvan catches it, crushing it. Feedback: Alright. Problem averted. Now, let’s get this thing up and running. You have the piece? Gorvan: Here. Gorvan takes the piece out, as Feedback takes it, looking for where to plug it in. Gorvan walks behind him, his face serious. He grabs a piece of two-by-four, and slams it into Feedback’s head. He falls forward and hits his head on the machinery, reverting. John lies there, unconscious. Gorvan: Ha! Like taking candy from a baby! (He leans over John.) They say that you’re the greatest threat of the universe, that its fate depends on your mood. But here you are, taken down by me. It’s too bad no one will see this. Where I become champion of the universe! Gorvan stands up, and goes to swing two fists at John. He goes for the punch, as John spins around, transforming instantly into Four Arms, catching the punch. Gorvan looks terrified, as Four Arms squeezes his hands, cracks occurring from Gorvan’s hands. Gorvan: Ahhhhhh! Gorvan pulls his hands back, holding them. Four Arms then stands, head butting Gorvan at the same time. Gorvan is dazed, falling. Four Arms: Yeah. Good luck with that. Four Arms reverts, as Elektra walks in. Elektra: I threw the prisoners into their cells, and locked them in. John: Good. I’ll throw this guy in as well, and we’ll be good to go. End Scene Hulka, Phoebe, and the other Hunter girls are over by the console, everyone disheartened. The portal then opens, as John and Elektra come through. John: Situation handled. Turned out that Gorvan had betrayed us and had released the prisoners. It was a massacre, none of the other guards survived. Elektra: Almost all the prisoners were gone as well. (She notices one of the girls crying.) What’s wrong? Phoebe: A transmission just came through. It was, (She stops, sighing.) Hulka: You need to hear it. Hulka turns, pressing a button, starting a recording. Kai: (On tape) Attention to all Plumbers. This is Kai Green speaking on the emergency line. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Magister Hulka * Phoebe * Hunters of Artemis * Kai Green (voice only) Villains * Gorvan * Solid Plugg * Slix Vigma (death) * Bubble Helmet * Fistina * Thunderpig * Ssserpent * Vreedle Brothers ** Octagon Vreedle ** Rhomboid Vreedle * Guard Robots Aliens * Big Chill (cameo) * Shocksquatch * Jury Rigg * Armodrillo * Stinkfly * Feedback * Four Arms Trivia * Despite the remaining inmates being mostly Psyphon's gang, Psyphon is nowhere to be seen. * The Hunters return, revealed to still be at the Academy. * Gorvan is revealed as a spy and is locked up. * This episode occurs at the same time as the next episode, War (John Smith 10). * The running gag of the Vreedle Brothers attacking Elektra from behind continues. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc